sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hold Me (Laura Branigan song)
| Cover size = | Border = | Caption = | Artist = Laura Branigan | Album = Hold Me | A-side = | B-side = "Tenderness" | Released = 1985 | Format = 7", 12" | Recorded = | Length = 4:15 | Label = Atlantic Records | Writer = | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Spanish Eddie" (1985) | This single = "Hold Me" (1985) | Next single = "Maybe Tonight" (1985) | Misc = }} "Hold Me" is a song by the American pop singer Laura Branigan, released in 1985 as the second single from her fourth studio album Hold Me. It was written by Bill Bodine and Beth Andersen, and produced by Jack White and Harold Faltermeyer. Following the Top 40 success of the first single from Hold Me, "Spanish Eddie", "Hold Me" was released as the follow-up single. It reached No. 82 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 Chart and No. 39 on the Billboard Dance/Club Play Songs Chart. Release "Hold Me" was released on both 7" and 12" vinyl in North America and on 7" vinyl in Japan. The B-side for the North American 7" releases was "Tenderness", which was taken from Hold Me. The Japanese release featured a different track from the album, "When the Heat Hits the Streets".https://www.discogs.com/Laura-Branigan-Hold-Me/master/108691 For release as a single, "Hold Me" was edited, removing around half a minute from its duration. An American 7" promotional single was also issued, featuring "Hold Me (Edited Version of Remix)" as the A-side and "Hold Me (New Extended Remix)" as the B-side, both remixed by American producer Beau Hill. The American 12" vinyl featured "Hold Me (Vocal/New Extended Remix)" as the A-side, with "Tenderness (Vocal/Extended Remix Version)" and "Spanish Eddie (Vocal/Extended Remix Version)" as the two B-sides. An American 12" promotional single featured "Hold Me (Vocal/New Extended Remix)" on both sides of the vinyl. Promotion No music video was filmed to promote the single. Branigan performed the song on American music TV show Solid Gold, and Dick Clark's Nitetime. Critical reception Upon release, Billboard listed the song as a dance pick and commented: "A straight-ahead, American-sounding rock ballad; more booming beat boxes, less exotica than her usual repertoire."Billboard magazine - Singles reviews - October 5, 1985 - page 65 Cash Box wrote: "An urgent ballad with a surging rock feel, "Hold Me" showcases the Branigan voice in all its many textured volume. With sharp hooks and a hummable melody, the tune could mean another chart racer for one of pop's favorite singers."Cash Box newspaper - October 12, 1985 - Single releases - page 11 Track listing ;7" single (US release) #"Hold Me" - 4:15 #"Tenderness" - 3:42 ;7" Single (US promo) #"Hold Me (Edited Version of Remix)" - 4:15 #"Hold Me (New Extended Remix)" - 5:16 ;7" Single (Japanese release) #"Hold Me" - 4:14 #"When the Heat Hits the Streets" - 3:42 ;7" Single (Japanese promo) #"Hold Me" - 4:13 #"When the Heat Hits the Streets" - 3:40 ;12" Single (US release) #"Hold Me (Vocal/New Extended Remix)" - 5:16 #"Tenderness (Vocal/Extended Remix Version)" - 5:50 #"Spanish Eddie (Vocal/Extended Remix Version)" - 5:31 ;12" Single (US promo) #"Hold Me (Vocal/New Extended Remix)" - 5:16 #"Hold Me (Vocal/New Extended Remix)" - 5:16 Chart performance Personnel * Jack White - producer of "Hold Me", arranger on "Tenderness" * Harold Faltermeyer - producer of "Hold Me", arranger on "Hold Me", arranger on "Spanish Eddie" * Mark Spiro - producer of "When the Heat Hits the Streets", associate producer on "Tenderness", arranger on "Tenderness" * Ed Arkin - arranger on "Tenderness" * Jerry Hey - horns arrangement on "Tenderness" * Beau Hill - remixes of "Hold Me" References External links * Category:1985 singles Category:Laura Branigan songs Category:Song recordings produced by Harold Faltermeyer Category:1985 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles